Unexpected
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ gets some surprising news. This is based on my other fic Girls Night Out. JJ/Hotch established coupledom. One-shot.


**This is kind of a follow on to my "Girls Night Out" it's not really an epilogue but kind of a what happens next. JJ and Hotch are an established couple.**

It was just a routine checkup. She only made the appointment for her annual well checkup. The thought keep repeating in her head. This was not supposed to happen to a thirty something year old professional. "Are you sure?" JJ asked once again.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jennifer, but I can run a blood test if you like?" Dr. Wilson tilted her head. "I am guessing that you are almost ten, eleven weeks. We can hear the heartbeat if you'd like."

"Oh god." Tears filled her eyes as JJ dropped from her elbows to lay flat on the exam table. How the hell was she going to tell Aaron? They didn't plan for this. "Yes, I'd like to hear the heartbeat."

"Jennifer, if this baby isn't something that you want to do there are other options available to you."

JJ shook her head. "No, no, it isn't that. This is just so unexpected." She looked up at her OBGYN. "I don't understand, I'm on the pill, I haven't skipped a period." She paused, "well, I've had light periods, but that's not unusual."

As the doctor explained that neither occurrence was uncommon she could almost hear Reid giving her the statistics on the chances of being pregnant while taking contraceptives. Before she knew it she was bracing herself for the cool gel on her stomach. She let her tears fall as she listened to the familiar swoosh swoosh sound of her child's heartbeat. She was going to have another baby. Everything else ceased to matter.

Hotch's door was open when she returned to the BAU. Taking a fortifying breath JJ entered quickly and closed it softly behind her. They had a rule to keep it open always so no one could ever suggest they were behaving unprofessionally but today she didn't care.

Hotch looked up as the door closed. "Hey." He started to smile but let it drop as he took in her wan complexion and red rimmed eyes. "JJ, honey, is everything is alright?" He rose from the desk and moved over to her.

The genuine concern in his voice had her tears starting once more. "That depends how do you feel about becoming a father again?"

JJ watched as the blood drained from his face. "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She barked. "Do you think this is something I would kid about?" JJ watched as his eyes glanced at her stomach, then her breasts, before finally landing on her face.

"I thought you were on the pill? How could this happen?"

In all fairness, his tone wasn't accusatory, but she felt it was. "I don't know, Aaron! You think maybe the fact that you're always pouncing on me might have something to do with it?" She snapped.

"Jesus JJ, I'm on the downside of forty." Even though he had wanted more than one child he had resigned himself to that fact that it wasn't to be. He counted himself and Jack blessed when Henry came into their lives but he still never considered that he could actually have another child.

JJ's eyes narrowed. "I'm on the downside of thirty, recently divorced and this is my second unplanned pregnancy." She hissed. "Apparently to a man that doesn't want to have a baby with me."

She turned to open the door but he was faster than she expected. "Honey, I didn't say that." He gathered her into his arms. "Of course I do. I was just surprised. This is just unexpected. I'm sorry."

"What are we going to do?" She rested her head on his chest and allowed him to comfort her.

"Well," Hotch replied, running his hand up and down her back attempting to sooth her," I think it's time for you to seriously consider what I asked you."

"You think we should get married because you knocked me up?" She mumbled, not moving from the shelter of his chest.

She couldn't see his smile but she could hear it in the tone of his voice. "Well I do love you and I love pouncing on you, as you so eloquently put it, so I think we should consider it." Hotch dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "We need to combine our houses into a home."

"That sounds nice." JJ yawned, relaxed in his arms, emotionally drained from the day.

"Is that a yes?" Hotch asked quietly. JJ felt the change in his body, felt him become tense in preparation for her answer.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Yes." The smile on his face made her wonder why in the world she had hesitated in the first place. That thought barely registered before his head came down and his mouth took control of hers.

Neither heard the knock or recognized the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was the loud, obnoxious catcall that finally broke them apart. "Jesus, I was worried I'd have to get the fire extinguisher or a pitcher of water."

"Not the time, Dave." Hotch was maneuvering himself and JJ back over towards his desk, keeping one arm around JJ, while pulling out his drawer trying desperately to find something within his desk.

"What are you doing?" The interloper asked.

"None of your business, you can leave now." He grinned triumphantly as he found what he was looking for and reached for JJ's left hand. "There is absolutely no backing out now."

The fact that he had a ring at the ready had the tears welling up again. "Fat chance, you're stuck with me." She laughed as his lips crashed into hers once again.

"Holy hell!" Rossi ran out to the balcony overlooking the bullpen yelling, "We need the champagne!"

Hotch laughed as his and JJ's extended family crowded into his office, Garcia sweeping in last with a bottle and plastic cups. "Can I ask why we have a bottle of champagne at the ready?"

"Oh pal, we've been waiting for this." Rossi slapped his back.

"Yeah, apparently since the evening you all decided to go drinking without me." Reid grumbled, still slightly miffed at being left out of their activities that had resulted in his boss and friend hooking up.

"Spence." JJ admonished, bumping shoulders with him. "You know it wasn't planned. We didn't even know the guys were going to show up and they didn't know we were there."

"Yeah, man. Plus we asked you to join us and you chose to bail." Morgan included, while lowering and closing the blinds in Hotch's office.

"Dragon Lady is out of the building." Prentiss said, slipping into the office once more after her recon mission. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

"Two of our own are making it official." Rossi announced, popping the cork quietly given they were in a federal building with a ton of gun toting personnel.

Garcia's eyes widened. "You're giving up the charade and moving in together?"

JJ smiled as she moved closer to Hotch. "Something like that." She reached for the glass that was extended towards her.

"Oh my stars, Jayje. Is that a ring on your ring finger?" Both Penelope and Emily swarmed her. "You've been holding out on us!"

"I've been engaged approximately five minutes how is that holding out?" JJ giggled. She frowned up at Hotch as he removed the bubbly from her hands. "Hey."

"Just a sip."

The interaction, slight as it was, had the whole room pausing and looking at JJ and Hotch with suspicion.

"Well, that lasted long." JJ grinned up at Hotch who's only response was to shrug his shoulder.

"JJ, is there something else you need to tell us?" Emily asked with a squeeze on the hand she was still inspecting.

"Listen I'm just looking out for all of you." Hotch teased. "My fiancée can't hold her liquor and she cannot keep her hands off me when she's drunk. I don't want to embarrass anyone."

"Ha, you're a funny guy." JJ responded, poking him lightly. "As if I'm the handsy one!" She grinned happily and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. "We're pregnant."

"Man," Rossi grumbled, pulling a fifty from his wallet and handing it over to Emily. "I was this close." He held his thumb and forefinger together. "I can't believe you called it."

"I wasn't even in the ballpark." Morgan complained. "I figured you were both too commitment phobic to even move in together." He had the grace to look contrite. "But I am really happy I was wrong."

"I figured they'd move it together but wow!" Garcia added, pulling her fifty from her bra. "What? It's not like I have anywhere else to put it."

Reid stared at the four of them. "You guys suck. I can't believe you didn't even include me in the bet." He turned back to JJ and Hotch. "Congratulations guys."

Hand on hip JJ glared at her team. "Seriously? You bet on us?" She shook her head and looked at Emily. "And you, I knew that we would end up married, which obviously meant living together, but I hadn't even considered having another baby. How did you guess that?"

"Like you don't come in bragging about how tired you are all the time." Realizing what she said Emily's eyes flew to Hotch's then JJ's and she turned beet red. "Oh god."

"You had insider's information!" Morgan barked.

"Oh please, Boss Man has been happy for the last two months everyone, including the guard at the front entrance, knew he was getting laid." Garcia pooh-poohed.

"This may be why interoffice romances are frowned upon." Hotch looked down at the woman that had just agreed to marry him.

"You think?" She grinned up at him. "Any regrets?"

"Not a one." Letting the rest of the team squabble around him he leaned down and captured her lips. Sometimes the best things in life were unexpected.

**Thank you for taking the time to read. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are sincerely appreciated.**


End file.
